Cop Wheels
|location = The Four Dragons Casino, The Strip |target = 4 LVPD HPV-1000s |fail = Wasted Busted HPV-1000s destroyed Packer destroyed Fail to collect the bikes in time |reward = Respect |unlocks = Up, Up and Away! |unlockedby = Dam and Blast |todo = We need to steal four police bikes and get them safely onto the back of a Packer truck. The Packer's circling the outskirts of town but you'll have to be quick, it leaves soon. Drive the bike onto the Packer truck. There's the Packer up ahead. Drive up the ramp at a steady speed so it can be attached. Get another police bike for the job. Drive the bike onto the Packer truck. There's the Packer up ahead. Drive up the ramp at a steady speed so it can be attached. Two more bikes to go. Drive the bike onto the Packer truck. There's the Packer up ahead. Drive up the ramp at a steady speed so it can be attached. One more bike to go. Drive the bike onto the Packer truck. There's the Packer up ahead. Drive up the ramp at a steady speed so it can be attached. }} Cop Wheels is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to the protagonist Carl Johnson by San Fierro Triads Leader Wu Zi Mu as part of plans to pull off a heist of Caligula's Casino from the Four Dragons Casino in Las Venturas. Mission Carl recently planted Satchel Charges on the main generators of Sherman Dam, the central power source serving Las Venturas, in order to provide a means of creating darkness and confusion while robbing the vault at Caligula's Palace. His next step in planning the heist is to seize 4 HPV-1000 police motorcycles to be used as outriders for the armored vehicle Carl plans to use to haul off the cash without raising suspicion. With only minutes to spare before alerting the police to their activities, Carl rushes about Las Venturas, stealing the motorcycles, while Woozie's assistant drives a Packer around the Julius Thruway, awaiting each bike as Carl drives it up the truck's loading ramps. After four bikes have been collected, Woozie's assistant returns them to the Four Dragons Casino to be stashed until the heist is in full swing. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Steal four police bikes and get them safely onto the back of a Packer truck *Drive the bike onto the Packer truck *Get another police bike for the job *Drive the bike onto the Packer truck *Get another bike *Drive the bike onto the Packer truck *Get the last one *Drive the bike onto the Packer truck Reward The reward for completing the mission is increased Respect. Up, Up and Away! is also unlocked. Notes *All four motorcycles are parked when first seen, though at least two of them (the ones near the Las Venturas Hospital and the V-Rock Hotel) will begin moving soon after Carl arrives. If Carl steals those two bikes, he'll receive a two-star wanted level, as opposed to the one-star wanted level received by stealing the parked bikes near Linden Station and the LVPD Headquarters. *The cycle found near Linden Station is parked near where a cop can be seen apparently giving a pedestrian a drunk test. *A dangerous part of this mission isn't the wanted levels that are attained from stealing the bikes (in some cases there's ample time to visit a Pay 'N' Spray or pick up bribe stars), but from exiting the Packer while on the freeway. If not timed right, Carl can be run over or find himself in the middle of a chain-reaction pile-up that can easily result in him being wasted (and the mission is failed) if multiple vehicles start exploding around him. *In addition, it's common to find vehicles following immediately behind the slow-moving Packer, making it challenging to drive onto the rear of the truck. *Carl must ride the ramp at a steady speed, inching forward until a cutscene animation shows the passenger in the Packer giving him the thumbs up. Otherwise, the vehicle won't be locked in place. If Carl approaches the Packer too fast, he'll simply jump over it. *This is another bug in which whatever vehicle Carl is driving when he arrives at the Four Dragons Casino will disappear after the cutscenes. This means the player can't find a super-fast vehicle and leave it outside the casino for kickstarting the mission. Trivia *On rare occasions, the iOS version will make all civilian cars disappear like a ghost town but parked cars will still spawn. *The name of the mission is a possible reference to the brand Hot Wheels. *If all the sirens on the police bikes are turned on when being parked on the Packer, they will all flash red and blue at the same time. They will still be flashing when Carl gets off the Packer at the end of the mission. *There was supposed to be a character named Larry, who was meant to appear when his police bike gets stolen, but was cut. *Carl steals four bikes in this mission, but only two are used in the heist. It's possible that the rest are backups. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_81_-_Cop_Wheels_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_81_-_Cop_Wheels_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_81_-_Cop_Wheels_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Navigation }}de:Cop Wheels es:Cop Wheels pl:Policyjne koła Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Heist Setups